


Cat Ears

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas wears cat ears (Prompt for The Krystal Cat)





	

"Cas?" Dean asked upon seeing the angel in the room. "What are those?"

Cas tilted his head and the ears flopped sideways. "What are what Dean?

"Those," Dean gestured towards the angels head.

"Are cat ears not a normal part of human attire?" Cas asked.

"No," Dean said simply.

"Oh," Cas responded. "Well I shall take them off then." As he reached up to remove the ears, which were exactly the same colour as his hair, Dean threw his hands out towards the angel and yelled;

"No!" Cas tilted his head again. "I mean, er don't- don't remove them."

"I don't understand," Cas said. "You said they aren't a normal part of human attire."

"Well yeah," Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "But they look cute."

"Cute?" Cas asked.

"Er yeah," Dean said, a blush working it's way up his cheeks and across his nose. It threw his freckles into sharp contrast.

"Then I will keep them on," Cas said with a smile.


End file.
